Russle Meerkat.E
Meerkat Profile: Name: Russle Group/Tribe (Current): the Gang Birth group/Tribe: Hunters Clan Parents: Queen Zida and Rosiaa Siblings: 6 Mates: Rico Pups: 5 Description: Once beautiful dark furred female with luxurious green eyes, scar over left eye, wears a sour grass and feild grass-woven necklace, has a rock shard she uses in times of defense or attack. Russle is also noticed by her tattoo of a three on her left upper arm. Personality: Troublesome as a pup, tough, rutheless, secretive, begrudging, trusted, feared, easily ticked, killer, loving, daring, heroic, brave, abd a fighter-a true ruffian with a will to survive. Charactor significance: Major/A Main Charactor Charactor Allegiance: good and bad Russle's History In ever odd chapter of the Meerkat Empire (novel version), Russle is the main meerkat featured. However, in every even chapter, Lacky is the main charactor. The prolouge, however, belongs to their real birth mother, Zida. Prolouge: Pups in the Desert Russle was born by accedent with her six other littermates, Lacky ,Lucidia Cobra, Venatrix, Romolus, Quartence and Osprey, into the mighty, dominating Hunters Clan on October 3, 2003. Her mother was Zida, the Queen of the Hunters, and her father was Rosiaa, a scout in the group who had had an affair with the dominate female. The dominate male at the time was a male named Spartan, however, he did not like Russle's mother but instead favored a low-ranking female named Gerik and was infuriated when Zida had told him that she was pregnant. Shocked by his reaction, she told the real father and he was not happy either but Zida carried her litter full term and was left with seven unwanted pups. She orgionally was going to kill the pups but knew that murders suffered a fate worse than death so decided to origionally abandon them in the dessert while no one was home to make it look like the Scorpions Clan had kidnapped her litter. However, along the way, she remembered her old friend Maya, whom she had banished for treson, who was living in a far south tribe called the Nowhearts Tribe. She made it within sight of the tribe and and left her pups in a hollow and went and found Maya, who greeted her friendly. Zida lead her back to where the pups were but discovered all but one, Lucidia Cobra, had died at a cobra's fangs. The second pup was found when she russled some feild grass and caught the attention of her mother. This was Russle. The smallest pup was almost abandoned until she gave out a loud distress call that caught their attention and she was named Lacky. Maya took in the pups and newborn Russle did not ever see her mother again. Zida then returned to the Hunters, where she would continue to lead her group for many more years but always would wonder about the pups she had given up to save face. Tween Time between the Prologue and Chapter One At a young age of nine weeks old, she and her sisters found out that they were adopted and Russle's reaction was not her predicted anger but more the less shock. This is when she began drinking. However, Maya and Recoff, her adopted father, and older brothers and sisters, managed to raise Russle and her sisters as if they were their own blood. When she was a year old, she had already been drunk twice and had become one of the prettiest females in the group. She was seen with her sister Lacky and thier guy friends Rico, Ralph and Trevent. However, when she was a year and a half old, her best friend Trevent and Lacky's future mate, was killed by a jackal while picking Lacky a flower. Russle did not cry but remained a pillar of strength for her friends. Around this time, she took a job as a Nowhearts scout, her true calling where she grew strong and learned the many skills to survived and most importantly, how to make wepons and how to swim. Over time, others joined the gang and Russle became best friends with two other females named Velvet and Coral. Velvet became her closest wingman, as she was also a part time scout but a caregiver and a comedian. Russle and Velvet grew bold with both beetle juice beer and getting into trouble and often found themselves either drunk or in deep trouble. Lacky was usually with them as well as Coral but over the years, it mostly became Russle and Velvet in the most mischeif. Lucidia Cobra became the only one who did not drink or get into trouble but rather went on explorations and came back with stories of great discoveries. Lucidia became the star group member according to the adults while Russle became the tribe's tyrant and trouble maker. Lucidia, however, as the oldest, thought that she had the right to boss Russle and the rest of the Gang, where she was not welcome. And one night, she bit off more than she could chew when Russle showed the full extend of her anger. Russle and her littermates were around four and, to celebrate Russle and Lacky's birthday, they all went in their favorite bolt-hole and partied and drank to the point of being drunk. Lucidia walked in and felt that it was her duty to expose them. Lacky had begged Lucidia not to but Russle had not been as submissive. Lucidia tried to make Russle and Lacky follow her orders and leave the party at once. While Lacky had continued to beg, Russle had ignored her sister and instead, had carried on a conversation with Velvet in a drunken state and raised her glass for another drink. Lucidia had ordered her to put the drink down and instead she started to laugh as well as the others, including the submissive Lacky, who was at Lucidia's feet. Russle stood up on the rock and toasted the high Noble Jubulani for letting her enjoy another great celebration for her birthday. It was then that Lucidia had retrieved a fairly good sized stone and chuncked it at the back of Russle's head and had knocked her off of her perch. Russle had realized that the back of her head was bleeding and she slowly and intimidatingly turned to face Lucidia Cobra, who spoke like a true tattle-tail. Russle cussed her out and told her that she wasn't the boss of her or Lacky, told her how inconsiderate and snooty she really was and told her to leave. The burrow fell silent and Lucidia's next comment only added fuel to the fire. Russle exploded and began to fuss and cuss and throw rocks and tables and anything withing an arms reach and threw it at her sister, who was still cursing Russle but backing up and out of the den. Lucidia threw her home-made knife at Russle's throat, clipping the side and slicing the skin and fur. Infuriated, Russle grabbed a beetle-juice beer bottle and busted it on the bolt-hole wall. She charged Lucidia and chased her out of the smokey bolt-hole. She gained ground on her sister and, if Lacky and Rico hadn't caught her, she would have likely killed her sister then and there. Shortly afterwards, Lucidia left the Nowhearts to save her skin as Russle was out to get her for cutting the side of ther neck to move to the far south and become a legendary explorer. She was never seen again and the leaving of Lucidia was all blamed on Russle, who did not deny it. Several years passed and Russle married Rico and gave birth to his five pups, Bucky, Argon, Skipper, Maple, and Julie. Shortly afterwards, she and Lacky had been sent to fetch water for their mother's flowers further north at the Queen Risca's River where they were attacked and ambushed by a group of rogues, lead by a big male named Lusabi and a murder from the Nowhearts tribe named Augura. They attempted to kidnapp the sisters, who fought back, despite being outnumbered. Lacky was pinned next to the raging river's edge. Russle attacked the three rogues that had her sister and chased two away, freeing Lacky. She took on Lusabi directly and knocked him backwards. He reached up and began to choke her and, in the name of saving her own life and her sister's, she grabbed a heavy rock and busted him in the head three times, killing him. After the murder, Russle, Lacky, Rico, Ralph, Coral, Velvet,Lola and Jaws and Russle's daughter Bucky had all ran away from their pieceful lives in the Nowhearts. However, the secret of Lusabi's murder stayed between Russle and Lacky. While living in a nomadic existance, they moved northward, in the direction of the heart of the Southern Kingdoms. However, one day they were charged by the Cobras and Russle's daugther Bucky fell behind and Ralph and Rico went back for her and Rico was captured and killed by the Cobras Clan king, Hagor. Russle had lost her love but in order to keep the Gang safe, she was forced to move on but still carried his tragic loss with her. Chapter One: Flashbacks and Fights Russle awakens in the group's bolt hole where she sits for a moment before heading above ground and observing her surroundings. She recalls past life events, such as Rico's death and the death of Lusabi. Above ground, she is joined by others such as her daughter Bucky and Ralph, who has carried his love for Russle through the years and is quick to take his place but Russle is not quite ready to move on yet. However, things are awkward in the morining and it is Coral who snaps Russle out of her memory state. She moves off to speak with her littermate Lacky and Ralph in a close huddle. She and Lacky begin to argue about the situation they are in when Russle makes a joke of it. This results in Lacky running into the burrow crying. Ralph then returns to Russle's side as he left when they began to fight. He and her talk in hushed conversation, eventually leading to Rico's death. Russle defends her fallen mate while Ralph states that he also went back to save Bucky but Rico tripped him as he got a whisker's length ahead. He met his end at Hagar's fangs while Ralph and Bucky escaped with thier lives. However, the argument soon escaliated until they departed and went their seporate ways. Russle then lead the group out to forage as she was not calm in the tense atmosphere. Chapter Two: Danger in the Sky Though this chapter mainly focused on Lacky, whom Russle left to cool off in the burrow, Russle is frequently mentioned. Lacky sobs in the underground chamber, grumbling to herself about her sister and about how she thinks that Russle prides herself in killing a fellow meerkat, despite the situation and calls her a cold-blooded killer. However, she mentions that Russle never attended praisals (meerkat worship of the Great Ones) but rather stayed with Recoff and her brothers and worked. This is when she introduces the third sister, Lucidia Cobra, who is long lost. She tells about how cruel Lucidia had been to Lacky by making her sample things, such as dung. She tells also about how Russle drove out Lucidia in a drunk rage. Lacky said that is when the whole gang found a new fear for their bypolar leader. She emerges from the burrow moments later, thinking that Russle has abandoned her. However, Bucky comes back for her and leads her to where the gang is waiting for her. Russle then leads the group out to forage, where Lacky seeks out her favorite food, a barking gecko. Russle, though, steals her escaping prey, causing her to leave the heart of the foraging group. She begins to forage on the edge of the group, where she is chased by a goshawk and runs in fear of her life back to where the gang was. Chapter Three: Russle to the Rescue While Russle had been barking the alarm, all the Gang rushed to a bolt-hole to hide from the predator-a goshawk. However, Russle did not go below immediately but instead waited for the last group member, Lacky, to make it to saftey. However, Lacky was nowhere to be seen until she saw the goshawk in close pursuit of her sister. Russle grabbed a rock shard, a wepon that would follow her the rest of her life, and ran for her sister to save her. Lacky made it safely to the bolt-hole hide out while Russle attacked the talon bird and killed it. The Gang was shocked, yet hungry, and so, they cooked it up and ate it. Russle got credit and was congradulated by Velvet and made a fuss over by Ralph. In the end the question was what were they to do with it. Russle commanded the rest of the group to start the fire and that they were going to be eating talon bird. Chapter Four: Watch were you put your Paws Lacky and Coral are left confused and wondering about eating the bird. Coral then admits that she would have much rather been a scout but Lacky fails to understand why. She is cussed out by Velvet, who is in need of help. However, Velvet sends her away as she is absolutely no help to her. She is sent to pluck the bird and is nausiated by the crimson blood drying on the ground and doesn't understand how Russle is tolorating the blood on her fur. She wondered how Russle had felt when she had taken the life of Lusabi but is soon made sick when blood squirts her in the face. She rushes to the edge of the grass and throws up. Ralph comes to her aid and asks her if she's okay. She says she's fine and admires the beauty of this partiular male. She began to think of a way to win him over and make him favor her more than Russle but there was no luck in that. However, when she sees him sneak up behind Russle and hug her and the pair kisses, she is infuriated and smacks her paw down, right in her vomit and she sets off in search of water. Chapter Five: What Happened? That night, Russle and Ralph both got drunk off of beetle-juice beer and caused alarm to Bucky (excerpt of the conversation is found below). Ralph asked Russle if she loved him but before she could honestly awnser, she passed out drunk in the den entrance. She awoke the next morining, suffering with the mild side effects of numerous beetle juice beers. She and Ralph spoke the next morning while sunning about thier future and again he asked if she loved him and she told him that she wasn't ready to take another mate but that Ralph was the one she wanted to fill the void. Bucky, however, was not thrilled when she overheard the conversation, thus setting her in a bad mood. Russle later went below ground and, after a harsh struggle, she awoke Velvet, who slept in late and lead the group out to forage. After she took up a sentry post, her daughter's nerves snapped and she stormed off into the tall grass and brush. Only moments later, Lacky rushed to Russle's side and warned her of Bucky's outburst and they set off after her. Chapter Six: The Breaking Point Lacky's half of the story is told. She looks down on Russle for getting drunk the previous night but fails to find out why Bucky is so agitated but compares her to her mother, who she sees often in a bad mood. However, when Lacky tries to find out what is wrong with her neice, she is lashed out at by Bucky, who remains in a bad mood. She went out foraging but shortly after she began to hunt good, Bucky cursed and stormed off into the brush. Alarmed, Lacky ran to where Russle was on 'sentry' duty. She informed her about her daughter's outburst and they set off after. Chapter Seven: Russle and Bucky The sisters searched for the missing female for several moments before finding her. They chased her for a short bit before Russle commanded her daughter to turn and face her and return to the group. Bucky refused and instead told her mother that she was leaving and that Russle was not going to stop her from doing so. They began to fuss and shout before Russle lost her temper. Russle warned her daughter not to make her come after her but instead Bucky challenged her to do so, thus resulting in their final smackdown. Russle easilly beat Bucky, ripping a scar into her face above her left eye, much like the one Russle already had. Bucky was left bloody and beaten while Russle was virtualy unscathed and ready for another round. Russle then told Bucky that she was no daughter of hers, disowned her and then turned and left both Bucky and Lacky alone and abandoned in the brush, left for dead. She rejoined her group and acted as if nothing had happened. She began to forage and eventually took her post again as a sentry and began singing her song while on guard before leading the group off for a midday seista. Chapter 8: Stalking Stranger Alone in the brush, Lacky begins to comfort Bucky with tales of her long-lost sister Lucidia Cobra and about her great adventures. However, she tells stories about Russle as well, making her out to be a lot worse than she really is and eventually tells her about how she killed Lusabi but excludes the part where she was present. They begin to set out for a den but are attacked by two bounty hunters in the process who tackle Bucky. Chapter 9: The Lonesome Trail Three days after Russle abandoned her sister and daughter, the Gang was trapped in a large burrow close to Queen Risca's River. It was raining and they were all huddled in close. Russle was visited by the Great One's Noble Eleusine in her dream and lead to the Garden of the Great Ones in Eden. Eleusine reveiled to her that she knew of Russle's killing of Lusabi and all of her passed deeds and told her that the Great Ones had forgiven her for killing the rival male. However, before Eleusine could tell Russle of her prophocey, the dark meerkats from the meerkat underworld appeared, ready to take over the eden area and capture Russle and claim her as their own earthly demond. Eleusine alarmed the other Great Ones, all of which appear from the grasses around the sunning rocks and ready for battle. Russle is attacked by the leader of the evil meerkats named Benzectrine. She was initially pinned down but managed to overpower the fallen matriarch and prepared to give her a death blow to her snout but her fight was interupted by the two nobles, Flower and Ziziphus, who told her to run. Russle was hesitent and ceised to do so until Flower tore Russle off the rival and threw her ahead. The three ran off into the grass, followed by dark meerkats. Flower lead Russle to the crossover log to saftey shortly before the three were caught by the dark meerkats. Russle offered to stay and fight but Ziziphus told her to go before they cursed her to the deathly shadows where her soul would be lost forever. Russle obeyed and returned to reality, where she awoke with all the Gang, still snuggled next to Ralph. Ralph and Russle talked quietly before they began to wonder about the weather. Ralph went above ground to see if the rain had stopped but instead he returned with news of the river flooding and about to flood the burrow. They began to usher the other meerkats out of the den and soon the burrow was completely evaccuated. However, Russle was drawn deeper into the den after a shiney silver fleck that once belonged to her mother, Zida (not that she knew that). Along with Ralph, they preyed it loose from the wall of the den and escaped only seconds before the burrow flooded. Chapter 10: Lacky's Tall Tale Lacky takes full responsibilty for Bucky, who has been attacked by two bounty hunting meerkats. Lacky comes to her aid, freeing her from her trap. The bounty hunters, Lucidia Cobra and Luthester, free her and follow Lacky back to a burrow they say is theirs. Lacky begins taking some of Russle's legendary moments, twisting the words around and making it appear to Lucidia that she has accomplished her fears and has become a legend as well while she has been gone. Bucky, the real daughter of Russle, is renamed to Bakra after Lacky comes up with a story about her earning a new name. Lacky also changes her name to Caper and begins to admire Lucidia's traveling companion Luthester. All four of them are bound by one thing: their hatred of Russle and each one dreams of having her blood spilled on the desert floor. Chapter 11: After their old burrow flooded, Russle lead them paralell to the river until they came to a new burrow that was safe up high on the bank of the river. Five nights later, she stayed above ground after everyone else went below for the night. She recalled past events such as the deaths of those closest. She was nearly ready to give up on finding the lonesome trail that would lead them straight into Hunters territory. She wondered why Ralph had loved her and why he hald always been so faithful and how she would ever repay him. She recalled the death of her mate Rico, who died at the claws of a rival male named Hagar. She blamed herself for it simply because if she had spotted the group sooner then everyone would have gotten away with thier lives. She remembered her daughter Maple, who's life she had made a living **** and had driven out. Next she remembered her eldest, pretties daughter Ratchet, who is said to be her pride and joy. Supposibly, she was also like her mother physically, simply lacking the eye color and scar but had her father's personality. However, after Rico had died, Russle turned on her and directed most of her aggression towards her until one afternoon when they really lost it with each other and Russle sent her away with the final words of "If you ever come back 'round here so help me Goddess Mabili I will kill you." Ratchet took her mother seriously and found a cobra and adgitated it, causing it to bite her and kill her. Russle went out in search of her daughter the next morining and had found her dead but forced herself to believe that she too, like her sister, had dissapeared. She also speaks of her sons, Argon and Skipper, who left the gang as soon as they got the chance. Last but not least, she thought of her daughter Bucky, whom she thought was dead as well as her sister Lacky, who in reality are in the company of Lucidia Cobra, her third sister. This is the first time Russle ever cries and it feels strange to her. However, she does not stay above ground alone for long. She is joined by Ralph, who comforts her and carries on a long, thoughtful conversation with her. She asked him why he loved her and at first Ralph did not understand why she was asking, as he had done nothing to make her doubt. However, she soon changed the subject and admitted her flaws to to her lover, including Lusabi's murder and the deaths of all her children, mate and sisters. She tells him that she is wanted by bounty hunters and rougues and local justices. She tells him of Maple's last words to her mother, which were "Die in ****!", making it clear that none of her pups ever loved her. She continues her tragic and deathly story which eventually results in Ralph asking about the dissapearance of Lacky and Bucky. She tells him that she left them to die in the undergrowth and brush. After she finishes, he is left confused as he is left standing at the side of his lifetime love, yet the most deathly, bypolar meerkat he'd ever seen. However, he lectures her about the wrongs she has done and in the end, she asks why he doesn't feel threatened or any different about her and his only response is that the past is the past and he has no reason to fear water flowing by. He tells her that his love is undying and that he would die without it. She finally says she loves him to, the first time she has said those three words in months. They go to bed with Russle feeling much better than she did before. However, that night, Russle is visited by Great Ones Noble Eleusine again in a prophecy. She appears in a red-scened burrow and when she emerges after hearing something at the den entrance, she is taken back in horror as all over the ground, bloodstains painted it. However, she moved foward and noticed the sky was maroon and blood red, unusuall for a sunset. However, she soon came to the bank of the Queen Risca, where she calls out for her guardian Eleusine, who does not awnser. Caustiously, she leans over the bank and stares down at the water and the shore. She is taken back by a horrific scene of bloody, rotting bodies and a river of blood beneith her. Only then does Eleusine appear and speaks with her. She tells her that this is what is to come and that she is headed for blood. Russle, though, is confused as she thinks that all her bloodline is dead and that she is the last one left. However, Eleusine warns her not to be to sure. Only then doest Eleusine give Russle her prophocey: Blood shall meet in battle but none shall survivie. Russle, you are going to die. " With that being said, Russle felt as if she were being slaughtered on the scene but is surprised to see that she is not physically harmed, despite having heart pains through the day. She awoke from her horrific dream safe with the gang, who, for the most part were up and sunbathing. She speaks with her closest friend Velvet, who seems to have had a similar dream about death and a river of blood but she is vague when it comes down to describing details. Russle then leads the gang to the river, where they must cross. She is releived to see it fast and flowing with water rather than blood. Here, she swims across and encourages others to follow. However, only Velvet, Russle and Ralph were scouts in the Nowhearts so the others must be taught to swim. The swimming lesson only lasts for a short while before they have crossed the river into the southern half of the Hunters acacia thickets. Quotes and Conversations "Fear is a nerve in the mind. It's caused by a tense atmosphere and developed by one's reactions over a time period. Lacky's got a lot of it. If ya cut her open the only nerve you'll see is the one of fear." -Chapter 3, Russle to the Rescue "Mama, are you okay? Have you been drinking this evening?" -Bucky "Naw hun, I'm just practicing for a later date!" (Russle bursts into a drunken laughter) "Mother, you're intoxicated. I can smell it on your breath." -Bucky "You smell good too." -Chapter 5, What Happened? excerpt "Lash out against me again, I dare you." '' Russle's growling threat to her daughter Bucky "Ma? -Bucky mumbles'' Russle remains still "Mama?" -Bucky "I'm no mother of yours." "What?" -Bucky "You heard me, you've never wanted me, Russle, as yer ma. I've been watchen ya. You dissagree with everythin' I do. I'm sorry I gave birth to such a **** wretch." "Now wait a minute Rus, think about what you're sayen. That's your daughter! The very blood of you and Rico! Look at what you've already done. Look at that wound. It'll be a scar! " -Lacky "Give me a second chance and I'll write 'er whole name 'cross her whole **** head so she won't forget it! That ain't no daughter of mine!" After Russle and Bucky fight, Russle disowns her daughter and abandones both Bucky and Lacky in the desert brush for dead. -Chapter 7, Russle and Bucky "If you ever come back 'round here, so help me Goddess Mabili I WILL kill you." -unknown date, after Rico's death, first stated in Chapter 11 " But Ralph, you don' t feel threatened by me or any different?" " No. The past is the past and I have no reason to fear water flowing by. Russle, my love for you si undying and I hope your's is equla. Nothing, not your past, or my past can keep me rom loving you now and in the future." ''" You really mean that?" '' " If it was just me and you and one of us faced certain death, I would be the one to die. Russle, if I ever lost you, I would kill myself. I couldn't live without you." -Chapter 11, Ralph speaking with Russle Category:The Meerkat Empire